Took Someone Else to Know
by mash4077fan
Summary: It takes someone else to realize what they both knew deep down a long time ago. An H/M fic : Chapter 2 is up, but it's still not complete!
1. Chapter 1

_What a beautiful night. So peaceful--no wounded. Just walking along the outskirts of the camp alone is wonderful._

"Margaret!"

_Ugh...someone yelling for me...I know that voice all too well. Turn around._

"What do you want?"

_He's caught up to me now. Great._

"Well, I was just wandering out here alone, and saw you wandering out here alone, and thought we could wander together and not be alone anymore. Unless you wanted to be alone."

_When he said 'Unless you wanted to be alone' his whole face dropped. Unlike I've ever seen it before. He's pretended to be disappointed when I turn him down for one thing or another, but this really seems genuine. I only turn him down to protect myself. Protect myself from another heartbreak. There goes my peaceful walk. He's walking away now. Oh no. I guess I took too long to answer._

"Wait, Hawk!" _He stopped walking and turns back to me. _"Come back. Please don't go. Stay. Walk with me." _He's coming back. With a big smile on his face. Ahh he's so darn cute! He's coming over and now we are walking. Laughing, and walking. Oh this is so nice, I wish this could go on forever..._

"ATTENTION, INCOMING WOUNDED! LIGHT BATCH. TEAM 1 REPORT TO CHOPPER PAD! I REPEAT, TEAM 1 ONLY!"

_We both stop. I groan. He sighs._

"Team 1, that's us. Come on."

"Does the war ever take a break?"

_He says that as we rush over to the chopper pad. Only 2 wounded, that's a good sign, but the one in front of me is badly wounded. And they are civilians. _

"Hawk, over here!"

"Superficial, only a little bit of shrapnel in the leg. Let me go see what Margaret's got." _He says that to B.J. as I am urging him to come over to me._

"Hawk, she's got a chest full of shrapnel."

"She can't wait. Corpsman, take her into pre-op! Stat! Margaret and I will go scrub, Beej you take care of the leg."

"Right!"

"Come on, Margaret."

***POST-OP, AFTER SURGERY***

_I am standing over the bed of the old woman that Hawkeye and I just operated on. She most likely won't make it. It is a shame that these civilians get injured like this. Innocently living their lives, and are hurt, traumatized, and sometimes killed because of it. _

_A hand is placed on my shoulder, jerking me out of my thoughts. _"You okay?"

_Be brave, you're a Major in the U.S. Army. Be brave, be tough. _"I'm fine, Captain, now leave me alone, I have work to do."

"Margaret, you are not fine. You just try to bottle all of your feelings up inside of you. And for what? To build a protective little wall around yourself? You can let people in, you know. Some of us won't hurt you. Some of us really care. But you don't care, you don't care that we care. We-- I hurt when you hurt, but you don't seem to notice. And if you do notice, you sure don't care that we hurt for you. You just don't care."

_He's walking away. How dare he talk to me like that! How dare he say that I don't care about them, about him! I do care. But I know for sure that he doesn't hurt because of me! He just goes around chasing nurses and whatever else he does that is highly unmilitary and highly inappropriate. Screw him. Him and all of them. I don't need them. I'm self-sufficient. I don't need friends, or a husband. I need discipline. And even though they don't have it, I do. And I'm proud of it._

***MARGARET'S TENT, THE NEXT DAY***

BOOM!

"Holy Mary, Mother of God, Pray for our sinners, now, and at the hour of our death. Amen. In the name of the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Amen."

_This must be the hour of our death, I haven't said a prayer, excluding Christmas and other Holidays of course, since I graduated Holy Trinity High School--let's not mention how many years ago._

BOOM!

"Ahhh!"

_Oh please, please let this shelling stop! I can't do it! I can't! _

BOOM!

"Ahhh!" _That one didn't come from me! It was someone outside. I wonder if they are hurt. Better go out and see. Helmet already on, check. Deep breath, out the door._

"What is it Colonel, what happened?" _I ask this as Colonel Potter is kneeling over a body, covered in blood._

"It's Pierce! Corpsman! We gotta get him into post-op. Stat! Corpsman! Take him into pre-op, and get Hunnicutt, he can assist me."

"Oh, God. Hawk? Oh Hawk please answer me!"

_He's not answering! He's not answering! Oh please no Hawk, please. Please. I didn't talk to him after our mishap in post-op. He thinks I don't care. Oh my God, but I do. More than he knows! _

"I'll assist Colonel."

"No you won't, Major. You're already all shook up about all of this shelling. Assisting one of your best friends operate on your other best friend isn't going to help. You go try and get some rest."

"No, Colonel, I want to assist. I have to! You don't understand!" _Oh God, I'm crying. Sobbing! _

_He rests a comforting hand on my shoulder. In a gentle voice he's saying: _"That's an order, Major."

_I'm just nodding and walking away. I don't know where, I can't see because I'm crying._

***POST-OP 2 DAYS LATER***

_Huh? Where am I? Post-op? What am I doing in--Hawkeye. He's still in a coma._

"It's Thursday, Margaret. Have a nice sleep?"

"B.J. How long did I sleep?"

"You feel asleep around midnight last night. You really should get some sleep in a real bed."

"Nah, I really feel like I need to stay here. I don't know if Hawkeye told you what happened.."

"He's my best friend. I squeezed it out of him." _Awkward silence... _"He was really upset you know."

"I know. I couldn't go after him. I didn't want comfort, I just wanted to be left alone."

"But we care about you, Margaret. All of us do. Especially Hawkeye."

"'Especially Hawkeye'? Why 'especially Hawkeye'?"

_He just shrugs with a small smile on his face. Just like B.J. to leave me hanging and not say anything. _

"Ughh.."

"Hawk?!"

"Beej?"

"Yeah Hawk it's me. How are you feeling?"

"Like someone took a hammer to every part of my body. How 'bout you?"

_Does he not notice me here?_

"So how long have I been out?"

"2 days."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

_I'm sitting by watching this terribly boring conversation. _

"Hawk?" _That was much too emotional..._

"Hey Beej you think you could get me something to eat?"

"Sure be right back."

_Now B.J. is gone, maybe he just wanted to get rid of him before he talked to me. Wait he's laying down. Closing his eyes. Wait..what?_

"Hey, Hawk?"

_Oh I get it: he's ignoring me. Makes perfect sense now. I feel defeated. There's nothing left in me now but sadness. I came so close to losing the person I love, and now he;s just ignoring me. Sigh._

"Okay."

_With that I get up and walk away. _

_---------END OF CHAPTER 1--------_

**Author's Note: If there is enough interest, I will probably end this in a 2nd chapter, I just wanted to get an idea of how you guys feel about this. It's taken me a long time, and I've been in different moods. I don't know...freshman year is hectic!!! Just finished the fall play at school, should probably have a little more time. But varsity wrestling cheerleading starts tomorrow...what a hectic life!! Not to mention the holiday season is here!!! Review please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I decided to try to finish this story today in a second part, as it is snowing like crazy here on the East Coast (it's 8 am and we already have 7 inches and it's not stopping!). I don't think I'll be going anywhere today. I hope you like it, but I'm not too sure about it, I just kinda wanted to finish. Thanks to beahawk for encouraging me to continue on with the story and being interested in it!**

**Oh and BTW: I changed this to a 3rd person point of view, because Margaret's couldn't show what I wanted to show. :)**

**--------**

It had been almost 2 weeks since the accident. Hawkeye was recovering well, but they all knew it wasn't going to be fast. His bed was put in the corner of Post-Op. They tried to save those beds for the one's who were going to be awhile recovering. Hawkeye's bed was next to an old lady civilian's, the one who had gotten hurt the day before he got hit, the one Margaret assisted on, the one they were standing next to when they had their argument. She was an observer...she never talked much.

Margaret stopped by everyday, more than once. He had never said one word to her. He completely ignored her. She tried to start up conversations, but she knew it was really bad when she gave him a sponge bath, and he pretended like she wasn't even there.

This very morning, Hawkeye and the old civilian, were both up when Margaret came in the doors of Post-Op. She wasn't smiling, until she walked over to Hawkeye's bed with a tray of food. She put a big smile on her pretty face, and said "Good Morning, Hawk! How 'bout some breakfast?"

Like always, Hawkeye ignored her. This Margaret was used to. She gave him another smile, said "Call me if you want anything, or just want company" and walked away. But Hawkeye always called a nurse if he needed anything, even if she was there. And if he wanted company, he called B.J. or the Colonel, or any other person, including Charles, even while she was there. As soon as Margaret turned away, the smile vanished from her face, and she closed her eyes tight for a moment, as to hold back tears. Then she walked out of Post-Op and into the compound.

"Why don't you tell the Major?"

"What do I want to say to Charles?" Hawkeye knew he was avoiding what the old lady meant, but it _was _a logical answer.

"No, the Lady Major. And you knew that's what I meant." _She got me._

"Well, what do I want to say to the _Lady_ Major?" He put extra stress on the "Lady".

"That you love her."

"Excuse me, Ma'am, but I do _not_ love the Major. Sorry, the _Lady _Major."

"Look, I don't know what happened to you two, but it's obvious as the day is long that you two are in love. That girl has been worried sick over you. She never left your bedside before you woke up."

"And when I woke up she couldn't care less, she didn't wanna be around me conscious."

"Did you ever stop to think that it might be because you have ignored her completely for the past two weeks?"

Hawkeye was at a loss for words.

"I--"

"I know I am a dying lady, Doctor. I'm not going to live for much longer. I was never married. I let the one I loved get away. I don't know what could come of it, but make me a promise. Tell her that you love her."

"I--I can't--"

"Please. Make it my last wish. I want to see you happy."

Hawkeye sighed, he could see the woman was getting upset and worked up. She was losing energy, and would fall asleep soon. Getting worked up was not good in her condition.

"Okay. I promise."

**-----------------**

**Author's Note: Well, I decided to get something up, even though I couldn't finish it. Sorry about how short it is. We ended up getting 2 feet of snow!!! Then Christmas happened, and I never got a full day off of school like I expected, so it got crazy. I will update with a 3rd chapter soon, and either finish it then, or finish with a 4th chapter. I know this chapter was uneventful, but it's SOMETHING. Review please with thoughts/comments/ideas/randomness!!! **

**And I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year if I don't get an update by then!**


End file.
